splat_timfandomcom-20200215-history
Splat Tim 13
Splat Tim 13 is the 13th Game in The Main Series Of Games. It Was Once Again Developed By Ex-Preet Design Employee Knuckles The Echidna.The Game Takes Place Exactly After Splat Tim 666 Were Splat Tim Throws Vladimir Putin Into The Depths Of Hell. Plot Right After The Events In Splat Tim 666, Vladimir Putin Is Shown Laying On The Ground. He Gets Up And Starts Wandering Around Hell Telling Himself That "He's Going To Get Out Of This Shithole And Kill Splat Tim" He Then Stumbles Upon A Magical Gem Laying On The Ground, He Then Picks It Up And Starts Transforming Into A Demon. After The 4 Minute Transformation Scene All Creatures In Hell Walk Up To Him And Bow Before Him. Putin Commands Everyone To Go To The Surface World And Kill Everyone. Meanwhile Splat Tim And His Friends Are Going Out For Ice Cream. After A Bit Of Talking Between The Friends They See Monsters Running Around Outside Terrorizing People. They Take Out There Weapons And Begin Charging At Them To Attack, Then All Of A Sudden Putin Bursts Out Of The Ground Laughing And Taunting Splat Tim And Begins To Fly Away To A Spooky Looking Tower. Now Splat Tim And Co. Set Out To Find Putin And Put Him Out Of Commision Once And For All. Weapons Sub-Machineguns * Skorpyon (Tim) * Glock 42(Tina) * PPSH 41 * Dual K50 Assult rifles * AK 47 * Dual M4(Adam) Sniper rifles * M1 Garand (Greg) shotguns * Trenchgun(Barry) * Striker 7.5(Greg) * Saiga 12 Pistols * Colt 1911(Tina) * Desert eagle(Tim) * Dual TT 33 * Nagat 1895(Barry) * Walther PPK(Adam) Gameplay Splat Tim 13 Plays Like Splat Tim Reloaded And Also Features Minigames From Splat Tim 9 In Between Levels. The Game Also Features A 4 Player Co-op Mode Which is One Of The Most Advertised Features In The Game. The Characters You Can Play As Are As Follows *Splat Tim The Overall Balanced Character, Great Character For Newcomers To The Series.His special boosts his attacks *Splat Tina She Does More Damage Then Any Other Character And Has A Special Were She Goes Bad Shit Crazy And Starts Shooting Enemies With A Bazooka *Splat Barry He Can Jump Higher Then Any Other Character And Can Summon Little Robots.His special is exploding all the robots summoned *Splat Adam He Can Run Faster Then Any Other Character And Is Generally A Cool Guy.He can Slow down time while shooting as a special *Splat Greg has a ax guitar that is an actual ax. There are also bonus characters * Lank,he has a special where he does a drunken spinning attack * GOUKI,Had the same special as Splat Tina and Splat Adam * Lu Bu,based on his appearance in World of wars 3-II,plays like he does in that game There Are Also 3 Stages In The Game That Have You Racing and shooting, The Mechanics Are Identical To Splat Tim Kart Reception The Game Was Enjoyed By Everyone Execpt IGN Who Gave It A 4/10 But No One Gave Two Shits On What IGN Said Because The're A Bunch Of Retards. Trivia *Gamespot Did A Interview With Knuckles About The Game And They Asked Why He Decided To Make Splat Greg Friends With Splat Tim. Knuckles Started Having War Flashbacks For 2 Minutes Before He Was Asked The Next Question. *To Promote The Game Capcom Had A Deal With KFC To Put Splat Tim's Face Onto Their Chicken, After That KFC's Sales Went Up 25% Ever Since.75% in China. *If You Beat The Wario Boss Without Taking Damage You Get A Scene Of Splat Tim Pissing In Wario's Mouth. *The Real Vladimir Putin Wanted To Do Voice Acting For The Game, Ironically Will Smith Got The Role Of Putin *The character Gooeh can be seen in the background during the final boss, flipping off Putin the entire demon phase. Category:Games Category:Main Series